Spider-Man Prime
by Spidey108
Summary: Watch as a new world of heroes emerges as they try to find their way in this world. But will they be able too or will the world shun them. Rated T for now.
1. Issue 1 The Wreck of a lifetime

_**Issue # 1 The Wreck of a Liftetime**_

It was quiet in New York City with people minding their own business.

They had nothing to fear in this world except for what to do at home, how to talk to the ones they care about. What are they going to do tomorrow?

But that was interrupted when a loud crashing caused them to look up to see two figures fighting in the air, the sun glare hiding their features.

_What would you do if you were given power?_

The smallest figure ducked a swipe from the huge, muscular figure who gave a roar as he tried to gut the smaller figure with his claws.

"What's the matter, scaly?" The smaller figure taunted. "Had enough? Or do I have to open a can of spider on you?"

"I will burn you to a crisp!" The figure roared as fire erupted from his mouth.

"Whoa!" The figure barely dodged it. "Lay off the spicy food scaly!"

_I know that is a question that we all ask ourselves._

_ And there are times when we lie about what we would do and just say what we want people to hear._

_ After all, to quote a famous person._

_ 'To test a man's true character, give him power.'_

_ ... Yes that applies to women as well, I didn't make the quote so don't think I'm sexist._

The small figure landed on the side of the building, panting in exhaustion as the taller figure landed above him sneering. "What's wrong? Is the little spider tired?"

"Nah." The small guy said with a chuckle. "Just wondering how I can cover up all that ugly."

_Why do I ask that?_

_ Well you see I was just a normal kid before I gained power._

_ The powers of a well known comic book character._

"**DIE SPIDER-MAN!**" The taller figure roared as he breathed fire before the smaller figure jumped out of the sun's glare to show a teenager clad in a red uniform with a red mask that had white eyes with reflective lenses and a light blue vest with web patterns on them. Black gauntlets covered his upper arms and a black belt was around his waist.

"Not today scaly." Spider-Man joked landing on the street, ready to fight. "I'm allergic to death, it really ruins my complexion."

_By now you're probably wondering what I'm smoking._

_ And sadly, there are times I wonder that myself and I wish that it was as simple as that._

_ But my life is never simple._

_ So let me take you to the beginning._

_ To the day where my life became screwy._

_**(Two Months Ago)**_

_My name is Cedric Bales._

_A regular fourteen year old teenager that just began High School._

"Cedric, get up!" A voice shouted through the door of my messy room as dirty laundry was scattered all around the place.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Cedric Bales, a fourteen year old Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes muttered as he rolled over to go to sleep, only to smell something horrible, so he cracked an eyelid open only to scramble out of bed to see a smelly sock on his pillow. "Ah I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good." The door opened to show a thirty year old man in a blue Police Uniform with a hat covering his blonde hair. "You don't need to be late for your first day." Then he scowled a bit at the mess in the room. "And when you get home, be sure to clean your room up."

Rolling his eyes, Cedric gave a salute. "Yes sir, Chief."

"Funny." Mr. Bales drawled out as he left. "Remember, you have twenty minutes before the bus get's here."

Cedric blanced at that before he rushed to his closet to see no clean clothes. "Oh come on." He muttered as he began to sift through the piles of dirty laundry.

_Yeah, that's me._

_ The Real-Life Spider-Man before he exists._

_ Amazing how I'm the one person to get this power out of all the hundreds in New York City._

_ But hey, beggars can't be choosers._

_ And I am definately not a begger._

"Well, this one stinks the least." Cedric muttered knowing that he had to do a lot of laundry today as he pulled on a blue shirt before throwing some pants on and a black hoodie. "There we go, all is right with the world."

Heading to the door, Cedric paused at the mirror and ruffled his hair a bit to get rid of the bedhead, but he only succeeded in making it look worse.

"Huh, bad hair day." Cedric muttered.

Shaking his head, Cedric grabbed his backpack and his MP3 player before he took off down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

Mr. Bales looked up from his cup of coffee as he read the paper. "That was quick." He commented as Cedric put a piece of toast in the toaster.

"You know me, efficient if I have the right motivation." Cedric joked, moving quickly to the fridge to get the butter and a glass of orange juice. "So, what's new in the ol NYPD?"

"The usual cases." Mr. Bales answered looking back at the paper. "Murder, Assault, Thievery."

"No rest for the weary?" Cedric asked taking a sip of the Orange Juice.

"Why the question-?" Mr. Bales stopped as he remembered something. "No, you aren't joining the NYPD when you graduate."

"Come on, Dad." Cedric said with a frown. "I want to help people like you do, you're the Chief-."

"Exactly and you aren't joining." Mr. Bales said a little angrily. "Not after what happened to your mother-."

He stopped talking as silence fell around them.

_Explanation time._

_ You see my Dad is the Chief of Police for the NYPD and after hearing many stories about his successes, I wanted to go into the family business because my Grandpa and Great Grandpa were cops along with Grandma and my Aunt._

_ But some thug came after my Dad for revenge in messing up his criminal life when he wouldn't take a bribe._

_ I loved that my Dad wouldn't accept any bribes._

_ But when the thug broke into the house, Dad was working and I was at school._

_ My mom was home alone that day._

_ I came home and found her dead with bruises all around her and a message to my Dad saying 'Too bad you didn't listen.' _

_ It was written in blood._

_ My Dad was furious and he combed the city for the crook, only to never find him._

_ Since then he's been way too protective of me and made sure that I wouldn't follow in his footsteps._

Cedric looked down a bit before his eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself-." He said as his toast popped out.

"This is different." Mr. Bales said turning away. "And your bus is here."

Cedric's eyes widened as he looked out the window only to see the bus leaving. "**GAH!**" Cedric grabbed the toast, forgetting to butter it and ran out the door. "**HOLD THE BUS!**"

_**(At George Washington High School)**_

Cedric groaned as he got off the bus, thankfully the bus came to a stop before it rounded the corner on seeing him.

And he was subjected to listening to how people spent their summers as well as hearing the local popular girls talking about their boyfriends since he sat near them.

Although to be fair, he wasn't trying not to listen, he even played some music to ignore them.

As Cedric sighed, something crashed into him and pulled him into a headlock. "There he is." An African American with short dark hair said as he grinned while dressed up in a lime green jacket and brown cargo jeans. "So how is the son of the Chief doing?"

Cracking a smile, Cedric looked at his childhood friend Zachary 'Zack' Maxwell. "Oh nothing much Zack, just hate to be back in school."

Zack gave a nod. "I hear that." He said before laughing. "But hey we're back in business buddy."

_Another explanation._

_ By business he means pranking._

"So who's the lucky vic-uh I mean volunteer today?" Cedric asked with a look of glee.

"Harold Evans." Zack answered causing Cedric to narrow his eyes at the mention of this teen.

Harold was the sterotypical jock who in Elementary School used to be part of a pranking trio with Zack and Cedric.

But Harold got a taste of popularity and never looked back, something Zack and Cedric never forgave him for.

"Tell me more." Cedric said with a grin.

"Later, for now." Zack made a movement with his hand. "Move my minion." He joked making a whipping noise.

Going along with the joke, Cedric started limping. "Yes master, I'm picking up the cotton." He joked before they stopped as they realized they were passing the Civic's class who looked at them weirdly.

Thankfully everyone was from the Middle School, so they were used to their antics.

But the teacher was glaring at them.

"Run?" Cedric asked a little fearfully, only to turn and see that Zack had a headstart. "**WAIT UP!**"

_**(Five Minutes Later)**_

"I can't believe you did that." Cedric said with a grin as he panted. "Leaving a brother like that."

"Hey I thought you were right behind me." Zack said with a grin of his own. "Now let's get to pranking him."

"How about we wait for it." Cedric suggested with a hand held up. "Have him let his guard down."

"Right, he's probably expecting us to prank him any minute." Zack muttered, cupping his chin in thought. "He may be the stereotypical jock now, but he did used to help us with these pranks."

"What's the prank anyways?" Cedric just had to know.

Chuckling to himself, Zack whispered into Cedric's ear and with each second that passed, Cedric's grin got wider and wider.

"Brilliant." Cedric said with a chuckle.

"Isn't it?" Zack asked.

Considering they had to wait for the right moment, Cedric sat in class waiting for the teacher before he pulled out a Spider-Man comic book.

He loved reading the Spidey comics because of the jokes.

Even though in the comics people hated them, he always found them funny and laughed.

_If someone told me this would be my life in a few months I would've just laughed at them and walked away._

_ But hey no one did and it is._

The comic was ripped from Cedric's hand and he looked up to glare at the face of Harold Evans, a blonde haired boy with green eyes wearing a scarlet gray sports jacket. "Still reading comics Bales?" He sneered. "Didn't you know they're for babies?"

"Didn't you know that babies are smarter than you?" Cedric replied automatically before he could stop himself.

Harold narrowed his eyes before he smirked as he ripped the comic in half. "Oops, looks like the baby is without his wittle comic book." He mocked.

"Oh it's alright." Cedric snarked with a look of anger. "At least I have a brain, maybe you can borrow one from charity, if they can afford to waste one on you that is."

Harold moved to punch him only to stop when he saw the door open and the teacher was coming in. "We'll finish this later, Bales." He threatened as he left.

Still glaring at him, Cedric reached down and picked up one of the comic halves only to stop as he saw the other one missing. "Where-?"

"Here." Cedric turned to see a brunette teenage girl with green eyes and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans giving him the other half.

"T-Thanks." Cedric stammered.

He never has any luck with girls, let alone talk to them as much unless he's insulting the shallow ones.

Although she did look familiar.

"It's no problem, I want to apologize for my cousin anyways." She said with a glare at Harold who didn't notice.

"Cousin?" Cedric asked in shock.

"I'm Miranda Evans." Miranda introduced herself. "You're Cedric right?"

"You know me?" Cedric asked still feeling shocked.

Miranda chuckled. "Of course, I do." She said with a smirk. "Back when my cousin wasn't a jerk you came over to hang with him all the time."

Then Cedric's eyes widened as he remembered her. "Lil Miri?" He asked remembering the nickname that Harold gave to her, the girl who always followed them around and got caught up in their misadventures.

Now Miranda had a small glare. "I hate that name."

"Sorry." Cedric apologized sheepishly. "Wow, it's been four years."

By that point the teacher began talking and Cedric turned to pay attention.

_**(During Lunch)**_

"So, is it all set?" Zack asked as he ate.

"Yeah, it was tough getting into his locker without anyone seeing me, but I did." Cedric said with a grin. "You can now commence groveling at my feet."

"Hey, who's the minion here?" Zack said with a joking glare.

"Not me that's for sure." Cedric snorted with his arms crossed.

"Who came up with the prank?" Zach asked sarcastically before he pointed at himself. "And who carried it out?" He pointed at Cedric. "That makes you the minion."

"Oh screw you." Cedric said before they dissolved into laughter.

"Is this spot taken?"

Turning around, Zack looked surprised to see Miranda with a lunch tray while Cedric grinned. "Not at all."

"Huh?" Zack was still surprised.

"You remember Miranda right?" Cedric asked causing Zack's eyes to widen.

"Lil-."

"Call me that again and you will regret it." Miranda said without bashing an eye, causing Zack to chuckle.

"Oh I like her." He said with a grin. "You're just in time for the show."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Show?"

"We're pranking your cousin." Cedric explained causing her to smile because she always felt that his ego needed to take a few blows.

Harold was just sitting down before he looked up and his eyes widened at seeing Miranda with Cedric and Zack. "What is she doing over there?" He muttered as he opened his lunch box only for the food inside to practically explode and cover him with rice, pudding and bits of banannas.

The whole cafeteria busted out laughing as Harold saw red and glared at the two who were laughing the hardest.

He knew that only two people were capable of this.

'_They are so dead._' He thought in anger.

_**(After School)**_

"Hey you need a hand?" Zack asked as Cedric was packing his stuff.

"Nah, I got this." Cedric told him with a smile. "See you on the bus?"

"You know it." Zack and him fist-bumped before Zack left, leaving Cedric by himself as he began to pack his stuff.

'_Today was a good day._' Cedric thought, not noticing a figure approaching him. '_I met up with an old friend, pranked an ex-friend and today I didn't get much homework, what can go wro-?_'

_**WHAM!**_

It took one hit and Cedric was out.

Cedric groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open. '_Why did I tempt fate?_' Cedric thought before he realized he was hanging upside down on a tree. "Wha?" He was cut off by a punch to the face.

"You think you're so clever huh Bales?" Harold asked in anger.

"Harold, what are you-?" Cedric tried to ask before he was punched again.

"Humiliating me, always with the damn wisecracks." Harold ranted as he punched Cedric again and again. "I've had it with your mouth."

Cedric groaned as some blood dripped out of his lips and nose.

"Oh and one more thing." Harold got in his face. "Stay the hell away from my cousin geek, I'll be sure to give the same treatment to your friend tomorrow."

With that he punched Cedric one last time before walking away as Cedric hung there, dizzy with pain.

Crack.

Looking up-... Or down, Cedric groaned again as he saw the branch creaking before it snapped and he fell to the ground on his back.

"Ow." Cedric muttered as he got up, untying the ropes. "Damn he was pissed."

Getting up only to wince in pain, Cedric could see the sun setting. '_Great I missed the bus, I look like crap and now Harold is even more of a jackass than he was before._' Cedric thought to himself as he limped towards the subway, wiping the blood off his face.

_Little did I know, this was when my life would change forever._

_**(Twenty-Five Minutes Later)**_

Cedric sat on the subway with a fidgety looking man in a white coat who was holding onto a suitcase as other people were waiting patiently for the train to get to their stop.

"Bad day?" The fidgety man asked as he took in the blood on Cedric's hoodie and face.

"Pissed off a jock." Cedric explained with a chuckle.

"That's never good." The man said getting that explanation and as the train stopped he tensed a bit at seeing a man in a black suit come aboard, only to relax when the man began talking on the phone and sat on the other side of the train.

"You alright?" Cedric asked a little concerned at how the man tensed up before the man swallowed as he saw the black suit guy pull a gun out.

"I'm sorry but I may have gotten everyone killed."

"Wha?" Cedric asked before a gunshot went off in the air causing people to scream as they all looked towards the black suited man.

"Doctor Victor." The man said to the fidgety man Cedric was talking to. "You have something that belongs to us."

"We are dealing with forces we aren't meant to." Dr. Victor said as he tightened his grip on the case. "I should have never agreed to this work."

"But you did and this work belongs with us."

"You'll just kill everyone here anyways." Victor said with a sigh as the man smirked.

"You have that right." He said shooting Dr. Victor in the head causing Cedric to pale a bit and hit the floor as the man shot at everyone in the train car.

It didn't matter if they were a man, women, child, baby, hell he even shot a dog.

Cedric was shaking with fear as the man reloaded his gun before pointing it at him. "No witnesses." The man said as he went to pull the trigger.

But then the train jerked, causing the man to fly forward as the train tipped over with the windows breaking and Cedric hit his head, knocking himself out as the suitcase that the late Dr. Victor was holding broke open and a syringe shot out, hitting the wall before Cedric landed on it as it jammed into his arm.

**To Be Continued...**

** Oh man, tell me what you think of this. No doubt some people might find this familiar considering it used to be posted but the original one I typed under a different name sucked compared to this rewrite of it.**

** Don't worry, the issue inside the subway will be explained as well as what the syringe was and how it was possible.**

** But please leave reviews in how I did in this.**

** As you can tell, it'll be starting out with Spider-Man for awhile before the other characters appear.**

** Alright, Spidey is signing out for now.**


	2. Issue 2 Growth Spurt

_**Issue # 2: Growth Spurt**_

Pain.

That was all that Cedric felt as he opened his eyes to see broken glass and bodies around him.

"What?" Cedric muttered before he remembered what happened and he moved to get up, only to cry out in pain as he felt something in his arm.

Looking over, Cedric frowned as he saw a syringe.

"What was in that?" Cedric muttered as he grasped it and pulled it out, crying out in pain before he got up, unsteadily. "Have to get out of here."

Every step was excruciating for Cedric as he moved towards the part of the train with the hole in it.

"What caused this?"

Cedric knew that if he lost consciousness down here he could very well end up dead as he made to move through the tunnel.

If he stayed another two minutes he would've met two people who entered the train and saw the syringe.

"Damn it, we lost the experiment." One of them said angrily. "I told you we couldn't trust him to get it back."

"Calm down, don't you see the blood on it?" The second one asked pointing to the syringe. "Someone was injected with it so we just need to find him."

"Whoever he is, he can't hide forever."

"Come on, we need to get rid of the evidence."

_**(With Cedric)**_

Cedric could see light as he stumbled through the tunnel. '_Almost there._' He thought in agony as he threw up. "Screw the subway. Next time I'm walking home." Cedric muttered in pain.

As he made it to the surface of New York, Cedric breathed a sigh of relief before he felt a slight tingling sensation in his head. "Wha?" He turned to see a car coming towards him. "Crap."

He tensed as it seemed to be coming in slow motion before he jumped back to try to get out of the way only to jump quite a bit into the air and he landed on the side of a building with his hands sticking to it.

Cedric blinked in shock as he tried to process what just happened before he heard.

"Mommy, that guy is sticking to the building!"

Looking over his shoulder, Cedric could see people stopping to look at him and he paled as someone was taking a cell phone out to get a picture and he moved quickly, scaling the wall until he was on the roof.

Standing there panting, Cedric could feel the pain slowly ebbing away as he looked at his hands.

"What the hell just happened?" He muttered as he thought about it. "What was in that syringe?!"

Shaking his head, Cedric just decided to go home and he looked around at his surroundings. "Well at least I'm four blocks away from home."

_**(The Next Day)**_

Cedric groaned as he woke up before he blinked at one thing.

He didn't feel any pain.

"Was that a dream?" Cedric muttered as he stood up and looked in the mirror to see the bruises and scratched skin all healed up. "Weird."

The only reason he knew it wasn't a dream were because of two reasons.

One his clothes from the other day were torn up.

Two he forgot his backpack at school.

With a sigh, Cedric got up and went to open the closet door only for the doorhandle to snap right off.

"..." Cedric stared at the handle with a dumbfounded expression before he chuckled. "It was getting old anyways."

Closing the door to the bathroom, Cedric went to sit down, only to pause as he looked in the mirror to see that his muscles were more defined and he looked like he had a runner's physique.

Shaking his head, Cedric went to take care of his business.

He sat there for two minutes before he reached for the toilet paper but the paper stuck to his hands.

"What the?" Cedric shook his hand, trying to get it off, but it was stuck like glue.

Feeling frustrated, Cedric used his other hand to pull only for it to rip in half and the paper was stuck on both hands.

"This is getting ridiculous." Cedric muttered as he ripped the paper apart before a knocking noise caused him to look at the door.

"You alright in there Cedric?" Mr. Bales voice came through.

"I'm fine." Cedric said trying to get the remains of the toilet paper off his hands as he pulled his pants back up. "Just having trouble staying awake."

"Can't have that." Mr. Bales said in an amused voice as Cedric opened the door, only for Mr. Bales to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" Cedric asked before he followed his Dad's gaze to see some toilet paper still stuck to his hands.

"Just what were you doing in there?"

That question confused Cedric a bit before he thought about it and he began to look horrified. "**DAD!**" He shouted in embarrassment. "Nothing happened in there!"

"Sure nothing did." Mr. Bales said with a chuckle. "Just be sure to wash your hands."

"**I'M SERIOUS!**"

_**(Outside)**_

Cedric was muttering to himself as he walked the streets, heading to school instead of waiting for his bus.

"Alright think." Cedric said as he pinched his nose in frustration. "I woke up with a needle jabbed in my arm, it could've been heroin for all I knew, and all of a sudden I'm crawling on walls and having items stick to my hands... **I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!**" He shouted messing with his hair.

People looked at him like he was crazy for shouting like that.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Cedric stopped as he felt the tingling sensation again and he turned only to jump back quickly as a guy on a bicycle nearly knocked him over. "Hey watch it-!" Cedric shouted before he realized something.

He _sensed_ that bike before he saw it.

The same thing with that car.

And then he could stick to objects like-.

"Holy shit." Cedric said quietly as the implications sat in and he looked at his hands in shock as if he's never seen hands before.

_That was when I found out about my spider powers._

Still staring at his hands, Cedric was snapped out of his musings as the bus passed by him. "**OH NOT AGAIN!**"

_**(At School)**_

Cedric frowned in thought as he tried to think about what was happening.

'_How did I get powers? I thought this kind of stuff only happened in comic books._' Cedric thought before he winced remembering the train crash. '_Then there was that guy who killed the people on the train-... Why didn't that make the news? That would've been something people would notice._'

"-dric, you there?" Cedric blinked as he heard Zack's voice. "Earth calling Cedric... Phone home ET."

"What?" Cedric looked at Zack to see his buddy looking worried.

"Dude, I've been saying your name for five minutes." Zack said with a shrug. "I haven't seen you that focused since-... Ever actually."

"Sorry, rough night." Cedric said looking sheepish.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you catch the bus?" Zack asked with a confused expression. "I even came to your house around sevenish last night and no one was home."

"Oh I walked around a bit." Cedric said, wanting to keep his newfound abilities quiet for now.

Until he understood what was going on with them.

Zack gave Cedric a suspicious look, knowing that he was hiding something before he shrugged. "If you say so." He said, making a silent vow to keep an eye on Cedric in the near future.

Cedric smiled a bit at the matter being dropped.

"So we have to step our pranks up a bit." Zack said, attempting to continue the conversation they were having. "Something to top what we did last year-."

"You mean the one that nearly got us expelled because we nearly got someone burned with candle wax?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was an accident." Zack protested before raising a finger. "Everyone knows we swore off candlewax."

Cedric rolled his eyes before Miranda sat next to them. "Hey." She greeted.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Two days in a row?" He asked with a smirk. "Keep that up and people will talk."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "About what? I'm just trying to reconnect with people from my childhood."

"True enough." Zack agreed with a shrug.

Cedric chuckled before he tensed as he felt the same tingling sensation and he turned to see Harold glaring daggers at him.

Seeing how Cedric looked at him, Harold mouthed. 'You're dead.'

Cedric frowned as he remembered how Harold used to be their friend and he narrowed his eyes as he turned around only to see Zack and Miranda looking at him.

"My cousin still giving you trouble?" Miranda asked in annoyance.

"He's still pissed about the prank-." Cedric said before it clicked in Zack's mind.

"He cornered you after school yesterday didn't he?" Zack asked in a dangerous tone.

_There are a few things a person should know about Zack._

_ The guy may be a prankster._

_ Hell, he practically wrote the book in how to get detention._

_ But no one messes with his friends and gets away with it_

"No." Cedric said a little too quickly.

Now Miranda frowned. "I'll be having a word with him later."

"You don't need to." Cedric said trying to defuse this before it got too out of hand. "I can handle it."

Cedric paused as he thought about that.

He could actually handle it with his new powers.

Zack snorted, not seeing how Cedric was lost in thought. "This coming from the teenager who can't fight his way out of a paperbag?"

"Oh you have little faith in me." Cedric said placing a hand over his heart. "That wounds me bro."

"Then my job is complete." Zack said with a chuckle while Miranda smiled at their antics.

"So you read comics?" Miranda asked remembering the torn up Spider-Man comic from the other day.

Cedric gave a nod. "Yeah." He said with a grin. "I know it sounds geeky, but they're good stories."

"Yeah he's a Spider-Man fanatic." Zack said with a chuckle. "Me? I'm more of an Avenger's fan."

"That's cool." Miranda said before smiling. "X-Men."

"What?" Zack asked in a fake voice of excitement. "You love comics too? Oh joy, girls are finally joining the dark side."

"Or the dork side from how you're putting it." Cedric retorted.

Miranda had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the two.

_**(In the Hallway)**_

Cedric yawned as he was heading to his locker after splitting up from his friends, before he stumbled a bit and dropped his things. "Oh come on." Cedric muttered as he bent down to pick them up.

Then he stopped as he felt the tingling sensation getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Acting on instinct, Cedric leaned left as a fist barely missed him and hit the locker, denting it a bit.

"Wha?" Cedric spun around, to see that his attacker was none other than Harold and the missed punch has drawn quite a crowd.

"I warned you." Harold said in anger.

Narrowing his eyes, Cedric glared at him. "Damnit Harold, snap out of it!" He said hatefully, actually causing Harold to blink in shock. "For crying out loud we used to be friends and now this? What the hell happened?"

Feeling the shock of seeing Cedric a little angry pass, Harold resume his own glare. "What happened? Life happened Bales. Life is nothing more than a social status, you just happen to be at the bottom."

"Seriously?" Cedric asked a little pissed. "That's your excuse for not being my or Zack's friend anymore? I don't know what's worse, your stupidity or your looks, oh wait they're the same."

"**THAT'S IT!**" Harold swung his fist again and Cedric leaned to the right dodging it. '_How did he-? He just got lucky._'

The crowd was shocked as Cedric seemed to have dodged all of the thrown punches as they got more frantic.

"**CEDRIC!**" Zack was trying to push his way through the crowd to back his pal up, only to stop when he was how effortlessly Cedric was dodging the punches. '_What the hell?_'

'_How?_' Harold thought trying not to pant in exhaustion. '_How is he dodging all of my punches?_'

He knew that Cedric didn't know how to fight and yet here he was doing the impossible.

Finally having enough, Cedric stopped the next punch and and let loose one of his own only for Harold to go down like a light with a black eye.

Blinking in shock, Cedric looked at his hand because he just did a tap.

He was just going to pimp-slap him for fun to humiliate him; just a small tap.

If a tap did that, then he was happy he wasn't going for a punch.

As the crowd around him muttered about what just happened, Zack managed to push his way through the crowd and grabbed Cedric's shoulder before he steered them clear of the crowd and into an unused classroom.

"Okay start talking." Zack said with no hint of humor in his voice at all, with his arms crossed and Cedric has never seen Zack look so serious before.

It was unnatural.

"About what?"

Zack gave him a look that plainly said, 'Are you joking?' before he said. "I just saw you punch out Harold."

"Lucky shot-."

"Bullshit." Zack interrupted with a glare. "You and I both know you can't fight and all of a sudden you were pulling the Matrix! What's going on?"

Cedric looked at him before he sighed.

He couldn't keep this from his best friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Zack looked at him. "Try me."

_**(Five minutes later)**_

"You're right, I don't believe you." Zack said with a look of annoyance. "If you're going to lie, at least try a believable lie."

"It's the truth-."

"You expect me to believe that there was a train crash where a Men in Black wannabee shot and killed people and you were injected with a syringe that gave you Spider-Man powers?" Zack asked in disbelief causing Cedric to pause.

"Okay it's unbelievable when you say it like that-."

"Of course it is!" Zack exploded, scaring Cedric a bit. "Dude, I'm officially worried you're on drugs, that would explain the syringe."

Feeling annoyed, Cedric decided to hell with it and jumped on the wall, before doing a backflip and he landed on the ceiling staying there.

Zack stared at him with wide eyes and it was so silent that Cedric was certain he could hear a fly fart.

It was a weird sound.

"Okay either you're telling the truth after all, or I'm on drugs." Zack said as he sat down. "If it wasn't for the fact that I would never touch them, then I would think the second option was most likely."

Feeling he was convinced, Cedric dropped to the ground. "Look, I'm freaking the hell out here." He said to Zack. "I don't know what to do-."

Now Zack gave him a look of shock. "Crazy says what?"

Cedric blinked. "What?"

Zack's eye twitched a bit before he composed himself. "Look, you have superpowers... You want to be a cop, but your Dad won't allow it and you're asking what you should do-?"

"No." Cedric said firmly, seeing where Zack was going with this. "I am not putting spandex on and fighting crime."

"I thought you wanted to fight crime." Zack said in shock.

"As a cop, _within the law._" Cedric stressed on the last three words. "Besides, my Dad is the Chief and he hates the thought of vigilantes."

Zack winced. "Good point." He said before he paused. "Wait, so that train story was real?"

"You really think I would make something like that up?!" Cedric asked glaring at him.

"... No I don't." Zack admitted as he thought about it some more. "So what are you going to do?"

"... Don't know." Cedric muttered as the bell rang.

_**(After School)**_

Instead of taking the bus home, Cedric and Zack walked, talking about their normal stuff.

"I'm telling you, just three drops and it's a scratch fiesta." Zack said holding a jar.

"Dude, I'm worried about how you got that." Cedric said with a snort.

"Uh hello, I'm a genius in pranking." Zack bragged proudly before he paused. "Hey does your Dad usually park a cop car in front of your place?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow at that before he turned only for his eyes to widen. "No." He ran forward. "He doesn't."

"Dude!" Zack ran after him.

Running in there, Cedric was shocked to see his Dad's partner Douglas Kent, a Mexican Officer with dark wavy hair who looked sad as he looked at Cedric.

"I'm sorry to say that your father is in the Hospital." Douglas said causing Cedric's eyes to widen.

**To Be Continued...**

** Ooh tensions rising am I right? With Cedric discovering more about his powers and Zack finding out, now his father is in the Hospital for an unknown reason. What happened? Tune in next issue.**

** Truth is, I've been having some writer's block with my other stories again and I thought about this for the first time in forever, so here we are.**

** Now to answer the reviews.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I was kind of worried about doing a Spider-Man that wasn't Peter Parker, Miles Morales or Miguel O'Hara but I'm happy that I got some good reviews. Now for your questions.**

** 1) In a small sense, but he doesn't know how to make the Web Fluid, I want to have him go through a bit before he gets his webbing. 2) He will, just wait and see. 3) Oh he does, I looked up unique things that Spider's could do and found one that hasn't been used at all. But you'll have to wait to find out what it is. I guess I could use the using pheromones one as a second ability he could have though. 4) Considering that the Marvel World is comics to his universe that's a mirrorverse of our world, I can't have Fury, Reed or any other known comic heroes or villains in it. I actually was inspired by reading Ultimate, Noir and 2099 comics to make my own and this was the result. It just took a few years to work on my writing before I attempt to write it. 5) I'll look into that a bit.**

** Alright Spidey out.**


	3. Issue 3 Hostage Crisis

_**Issue # 3: Hostage Crisis**_

Cedric stared as he saw his Dad on a Hospital Bed unconscious.

All he could think of was '_What happened? How did anyone do this to Dad?_'

His Dad rarely let anyone sneak up on him let alone was careless enough to get hurt like this.

He didn't know how long he spent in the Hospital.

It could've been minutes... Hell it could've been hours.

Right now Cedric just wanted him to wake up.

"Cedric." Zack knocked on the door looking worried. "You alright?"

"My Dad is unconscious in a Hospital, what do you think?" Cedric asked a little harshly.

Zack put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "Hey, don't bite my head off, I'm just asking."

Immediately, Cedric felt guilt surge through him. "Sorry, it's just I'm really freaking out right now." He said sitting down. "I survive a train crash that someone is hiding and now this?"

"To be honest, I figured you would've been on a war path by now." Zack admitted with a shrug as he sat next to his friend. "You know, comb the streets for the guy who did this."

"I want to, but I'm not an idiot." Cedric said with a sigh. "One I don't even know what the guy looks like and two if I comb the streets people will know about my abilities."

"True." Zack gave him that one. "But you shouldn't stay here, it's not healthy."

"I know, but-." Cedric looked back at his Dad as Zack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since you ate anything?"

Cedric's stomach answered that question with a growl, causing him to chuckle.

"You're Dad isn't going anywhere, you can visit him anytime." Zack said, steering Cedric out of the room. "Just try to relax."

"Y-Yeah you're right." Cedric took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Hey it's what friends do." Zack said with a chuckle and they walked silently for a few seconds. "You're still my minion."

Cedric snorted. "Oh shut up."

_**(At Cedric's House)**_

Cedric spent most of the day cleaning up his room as well as wiping everything in the house down so Mr. Bales would have a clean house to come back to when he got discharged. "Man this is ridiculous." Cedric muttered as he scrubbed the ceiling while wearing socks to avoid leaving footprints.

Alright, the other reason he was cleaning was to goof off with his new abilities as well.

Finishing up the last part of the ceiling, Cedric let himself drop and did a frontflip before landing in a crouch.

"It's weird I can do this stuff instinctively now." Cedric said to himself as he stretched. "Man I wonder how people would react."

Chuckling to himself, Cedric went to pour a bowl of cereal when the door opened. "Cedric, you here?" Zack walked in.

"Do you even knock?" Cedric asked in mock annoyance.

"I practically live here." Zack said with a chuckle before he blinked. "Is it cleaner in here?"

"Dad's been getting at me to clean up while he was at work." Cedric explained eating a spoonful of Fruit Loops. "I figured it would've been a nice surprise."

"Good call." Zack said before sitting down.

"... What?" Cedric finally asked after he got annoyed with Zack staring at him.

"Sorry but I just can't get over the fact that you have powers." Zack said with a chuckle. "Do you realize how many people would kill for that?"

"And that's what scares me." Cedric said remembering the people that were shot for that syringe.

Zack frowned as he remembered what Cedric told him. "Aren't you curious in how this was possible?"

"I won't deny that I am." Cedric said before sighing. "But there is no way in hell that I'm going to look for these people."

"What if they're looking for you?" Zack asked causing Cedric to pause as he groaned.

"Great, so now I'm paranoid." He muttered as Zack chuckled.

Then Zack had to ask a question. "How come you're not traumatized from this train accident you told me about?"

"I am." Cedric said with a shrug. "The discovery of my abilities is just keeping me from focusing on that."

"True."

It was silent for a bit more before Cedric sighed. "I need to get my mind off of this." He said. "No thinking about powers, my Dad or these Men in Black Ripoffs."

"How about a prank?" Zack suggested with a grin. "Something to get you to laugh because you haven't done since what happened with your Dad."

"What do you have in mind?" Cedric asked, hoping that one would help.

_**(The Next Day-At School)**_

Cedric was quite busy as he was at the twelfth locker inside the Locker Room picking the locks, he spent twenty minutes picking locks before he threw a stink bomb inside as he closed it.

'_Done._' He texted Zack.

A minute later, his phone buzzed. '_Is the camera set?_'

'_Yes._'

Cedric stopped as he felt his new Spider-Sense go off and he heard the Locker Room Doors open with voices coming towards him.

'_Oh crap._' Cedric took a step back as he looked around before he saw the air vent on the ceiling and he jumped up there and pulled it out before crawling in there, placing the air vent back where it was as people came around the corner.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Cedric began to move through the school ventilation system as he heard the sounds of breaking glass and the local Football Team crying out as the smell hit them in the face.

Giving a small chuckle, Cedric managed to make it clear to the boys bathroom and land inside of it before leaving as he texted Zack.

'_It is Done._'

A few seconds later, Cedric got an answer.

'_Great, how did it go?_'

'_Good._' Cedric typed as he walked out. '_Nearly got caught but I got out of there alright._'

"That's great." Cedric looked to his left to see Zack walking up. "So you feel better?"

"Much." Cedric had a smile. "I feel much better."

(_**Night Time: Cedric's Home**_)

Cedric was bored as he messed with a Police Radio.

It was something he did way before he got his powers.

Most of the time he just turned it off after hearing a lot of bad news.

Shaking his head, Cedric went to turn it off when a voice spoke up.

"_Units respond to a 246 at the local mall._" It said. "_Be warned there are hostages._"

"A hostage situation?" Cedric shook his head and reached over to mute the scanner.

"_We have belief that it's the same person who hospitalized the Chief._"

Now Cedric stopped what he was doing as he heard that.

"_This is Officer Kent, I'm on route._"

"_Suspect is a Caucasian with brown hair and mismatched eyes._" Cedric looked at the radio as he listened. "_Wears a dark overcoat and is holding hostages._"

Cedric turned it off as he backed up.

'_The one who hurt my Dad._' He thought as he clenched his fist. '_W-What do I do?_'

Looking down, Cedric came to a decision.

(_**Outside Cedric's house**_)

Zack was walking up with a few movies to help Cedric keep his mind off of things when he looked up to see a figure exiting the window.

"What the hell?" Zack strained his eyes to see that this figure was wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses, a black hankerchief, dark gloves, black jeans and black boots. "Cedric?"

Seeing how Cedric was moving quickly on the rooftops, Zack made to follow on the streets.

_**(With Cedric)**_

'_Really wish that webs were a part of the powers I got._' Cedric thought as he landed on a wall and ran across it. '_But man why didn't I do this before?_'

Even if he was rushing to go get the man who hospitalized his father, he was actually having fun by doing his own version of Parkour.

Doing a front flip as he jumped off the side of the building, Cedric landed on a street lamp and used it to jump onto the top of a local bus.

People were taking pictures and videos of what was happening, but right now Cedric didn't care.

_**(With Zack)**_

Zack lost Cedric after three houses and he was holding his sides in pain after running three blocks, looking for him.

"God damn, I-I need to stop." Zack wheezed as he leaned against the wall.

As he caught his breath, Zack looked towards the City. '_But what are you doing Cedric? I thought you said you didn't want to be a hero._'

_**(Outside the Mall)**_

Cedric saw police cars surrounding the place and looked around for an entry point where he could get in without being seen.

Just because he was after this guy didn't mean that he forgot about the hostages.

He may want to get him, but getting someone killed?

There was no way that Cedric was going to let that happen.

While looking, Cedric was surprised to see a small window open, too high for any of the cops to get too but he could.

Now if he could just time this right.

Taking a few steps back, Cedric took a deep breath before taking a running leap towards the window.

... He almost made it in.

Well his upper body did while his lower body hit the wall and he scraped his kneecaps through the pants.

"Ow." Cedric muttered in pain as he pulled himself in before he began to crawl on the ceiling. 'Okay, Caucasian with brown hair, mismatch eyes and wearing a large brown overcoat.'

He could see a few people on the ground in fear and three gunmen.

All of them were wearing masks while the guy he was looking for was sitting at a table.

'_There he is._' Cedric wanted nothing more than to jump down there and kick his ass, but he stopped and looked at the gunmen. '_I need to take care of them silently... I really should've thought of a plan before coming here._'

"Hey, I'm heading to the Bathroom." One of them said.

Cedric blinked under the sunglasses. '_What a stroke of luck._'

Silently following him, Cedric waited until he went into the bathroom and after ten seconds he dropped down silently and walked in there.

"Did something happen?" The gunman asked from the stall as he heard the door open.

Cedric jumped back to the ceiling and crawled towards the stall.

"... Guys?" The gunman looked out the stall to see no one "I could've sworn-."

Then he felt someone tap his head. "Hi, is this the little criminals room?" Cedric asked as the thug looked up.

"What the-?!" He asked before Cedric flicked him and knocked him out.

"Nighty-night." Cedric taunted before he pulled the guy back into the stall and closed it before jumping over it. "One down-."

He was cut off by his Spider-Sense going off and he saw the door opening.

"Hey Phil, you alright-." The second gunman stopped talking when he saw Cedric jump at him slamming him face first into the wall, knocking him out.

'_Two down._' Cedric thought before dragging the body into the bathroom and he casually walked out before crawling back to the ceiling.

"What's taking them?" The brunette man asked as Cedric positioned himself above the third and final gunman.

"Phil ate Mexican earlier." The third one answered. "Mickey is checking up on him right now-."

"Bazinga!" Cedric shouted as he jumped down, kicking a surprised gunman into the table knocking him unconscious. "... Seriously? Nobody got the Big Bang Theory Reference?"

"What is this?" The Brunette man asked as he saw Cedric and some of the hostages looked up in shock.

Cedric glared at him. "First I have a question. Did you hospitalize any Police lately?"

"You mean that Chief Bales?" The Brunette asked, missing how Cedric's hand clenched. "Yeah I did and I enjoyed it-."

"Good to know." Cedric jumped at him. "Now I have a second reason to send you to jail."

"So who are you?" The man asked as he took out a dagger he kept in his coat and slashed at Cedric causing the teen to do a back flip and land on the wall. "Scratch that, what are you?!"

"Seriously? Knives?" Cedric sighed and shook his head. "Who uses knives anymore?"

"Mommy it's Spider-Man!" A boy in the crowd of hostage said. "He stuck to walls."

'_... I'm not Spider-Man._' Cedric thought as the man chuckled.

"Spider-Man huh?" He shook his head. "Well I guess I squash you."

"Oh that's so original." Cedric said sarcastically as the man came at him and Cedric jumped over him. "Now this is for the Police."

By that he means his Dad.

He let out a punch in the man's gut causing him to cough up some blood as he was knocked back a few feet.

"Geez I really need to control my strength." Cedric muttered before looking at the hostages. "Alright, everyone file out in a single line-."

He was interrupted as everyone ran out wildly.

"... Or you could do that." Cedric said after a moment of silence as he turned to see the man struggling to his feet. "Good, you're still awake, now why did you hospitalize the Chief? I mean you should've known that the Police would be on you for that one."

"He and I had a score." The man said with a chuckle. "What's it to you? He's a friend?"

"Nope." Cedric lied.

"I don't believe you." The man laughed. "You must know him to come after me. Too bad you didn't try that when I killed his wife."

Cedric felt his blood froze at hearing that sentence.

This man.

No this piece of trash, who hospitalized his Dad, was the man who killed his Mom.

Then the man smirked. "After I had some... Fun with her."

Cedric snapped.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" Cedric shouted as he punched the man in the stomach again, not minding his own strength before letting out a punch on the face.

But he stopped when he saw the man throwing blood up.

'_W-What am I doing?!_' Cedric thought as he backed up quickly, the man barely breathing and he looked at his fist as it held blood. 'I-I nearly killed him-.'

"**FREEZE!**" Cedric spun around to see some police coming in with guns out and he swallowed nervously.

He had blood on his hands while the guy was barely breathing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where this was going to go.

"Put your hands behind your head-." The officer in charge was Kent and he was cut off as Cedric took off running and they opened fire.

Feeling his Spider-Sense buzzing like crazy, Cedric listened to it as he did some somersaults and flips to avoid the bullets, shocking the police and that was before he landed on the wall and jumped through the window he came in through.

"Did you see that?" One of them asked.

"That wasn't human."

Officer Kent walked over to the man bleeding and checked his pulse. "He's still alive, call an ambulance and put out a bulletin for this man."

_**(With Cedric)**_

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_' Cedric berated himself as he jumped from one building to another. '_I let my emotions get ahead of me._'

He should've let the police handled it.

Now the police think's he attempted murder.

People know about his powers.

And he may have just killed someone.

'_I need to lay low._' Cedric thought as he made it back to his house and came in through his bedroom window only to hear the TV on. '_What the?_'

Forgetting that he was still wearing his disguise he walked down to see Zack watching the News.

Turning around, Zack practically jumped out of his skin.

"Dude, don't do that." Zack said angrily.

"Sorry." Cedric answered before he saw that the Reporter for the News reached the site after he left.

"_This is Violet Crane outside of the Manhattan Mall where just a few minutes ago a madman took hostages before he was thwarted and arrested not by the police but an extraordinary man._" A twenty-four year old woman with her blonde hair tied in a bun, said as she wore a red shirt and blue slacks. "_I am going to try and get some information._"

It went from one hostage to another.

"_I don't know who it was, but he was unbelievable._"

"_He stuck to walls._"

"_It was Spider-Man! I told my Mom he was Spider-Man!_"

"_This man saved our lives._"

"_He shouldn't have interfered!_"

"_This man hospitalized someone._"

"_He hospitalized the nutjob who held us hostage, I wish he finished the job._"

Violet came back to the camera alone. "_Spider-Man? I've heard a lot of crazy things on this job but this is a new one, apparently there is a real life Spider-Man running around._" Then she smiled. "_I'll have more on this story later, Marco back to you._"

Zack turned the TV off. "So Spider-Man." He joked with a grin. "What happened to not fighting crime?"

"It was a one time thing." Cedric told him feeling a little relieved because he heard the man was hospitalized, not dead. "The madman behind it was the one who hospitalized my Dad."

"Is that why you hospitalized him?" Zack asked curiously.

"... No." Cedric looked down feeling tired. "The man who hospitalized my Dad was the same one who killed Mom."

Zack's eyes widened at hearing that. "Damn."

"I lost it and I nearly killed him." Cedric sat down. "And the police are searching for me, that's why I'm done here."

"But didn't you hear that?" Zack pointed to the TV that was off. "People are grateful to you, you saved a lot of lives!"

"I'm not a hero." Cedric said glaring at him. "Now drop it!"

"What are you going to do huh?" Zack asked returning the glare. "Just keep them hidden?"

"Yes." Cedric said with his arms crossed. "I am not going to do that again."

"You said that before and you ended up going out there tonight." Zack said with a roll of his eyes.

"That was different." Cedric protested.

"How?" Zack asked and Cedric quieted down. "Remember what you said when we were kids?"

Cedric gave Zack a look of confusion.

"You said that you wished that Superheroes existed." Zack had a smile as he thought about that memory. "To lead the way, to protect those who can't protect themselves?"

"I was five." Cedric deadpanned.

"I know, but you're missing my point." Zack said. "You may want to help people within the law as a Cop, but with your powers you can go beyond that, catch criminals when the Police can't because of it."

Cedric looked down not sure about it.

"So what is it going to be?" Zack asked giving Cedric a look.

"You're not going to stop until I agree aren't you?" Cedric asked with a sigh.

"Nope."

"... Fine." Cedric gave in. "I'll be a damn Superhero."

"Alright, Spider-Man." Zack patted Cedric on the shoulder as the latter glared.

"I'm not Spider-Man!"

"The News People are calling you that."

"I-You-Ugh! Shut up!" Cedric looked away in embarrassment.

"Nice comeback."

_**(Unknown Location)**_

A figure in the shadows was watching the video of Cedric saving the Hostages. "He revealed himself." He said with a chuckle. "But no way to identify him."

Then he frowned as he saw Cedric savagely beating the man and the footage only showed visual.

'_What did that man say?_'

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, sorry for the wait but I wanted to focus on the other stories.**

** Now Cedric went after the man who hospitalized his father only to find out that the same man was the one to kill his Mom.**

** How's that for a twist?**

** But now people know about a person with powers and thanks to a little kid they're calling him Spider-Man.**

** Now onto the Reviews.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Thanks and yes he will be Spider-Man. He's a little reluctant becauce he was taught to obey the law by his Dad so fighting crime outside of the law has him feeling weird.**

** Coldblue: Yeah sorry about not showing much trauma, but there was too much going on that I figured the trauma wouldn't have hit yet. Right now he's keeping it bottled up and it will come out later on. Now for our questions. 1) Yes but it won't be for awhile. 2) I loved them and he would need them. 3) Maybe, or maybe not. 4) Yes it will but who his pairing is will surprise a lot of people. 5) Not really recruit him, but mostly try to take him down because realistically wouldn't that happen? But as for my version of Captain America? I suppose after Spider-Man becoming public, the Army would try to make their own Supersoldier's just in case more like Spider-Man pop up and out of a thousand willing test-subjects, only one survives... Would that work? 6) Oh don't worry he'll get some powers and what they are will surprise people... It won't be revealed for awhile though. 7) Neither... That should be a good hint. 8) No, I'll keep updating them. Just wanted to focus on other stories. Spider of Lyoko soon considering how that was my very first story... I just need to get to it. And funny thing was I finished typing this story last night and decided to post it today when I saw that last review.**

** Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Spidey signing out.**


End file.
